Camp Tales 1-7: Refried Origins
by soulripper13
Summary: In this story the Boys from Refried tell the campers about their past in the city of Westridge, while around a campfire with the other Campers, How did Andy and Mimi meet, what happened to Tusk's missing Tusk, Why did Jack quit boxing, all this and more in store
1. Campfire Story

The Beans and Squirrels were around having a campfire roasting as the kids sat around the campfire making smores. Raj was holding a tree branch coated with Marshmallows

"Hey Raj, save some for everybody else" Lazlo said sitting next to Patsy as she was eating a chocolate bar.

"Where are the graham crackers?" Suzie asked looking at the table as Amber handed her the box as she fixed her smore as Gretchen was telling a campire tale.

"So the man checked the trunk of his car, and there was the head of his wife, dead the whole time" Gretchen concluded as some campers shrieked. Mimi was sitting on Andy's lapsas he rubbed her back

'That is not scary" Andy replied

"Like You've seen scary" The Gator replied

"You won't believe the thing Iv'e seen, and some things i've done" Andy replied

"Bullshit" Gretchen replied

"Gretchen, Please language" Miss Doe said

"I've seen him do things You'd only dream about" Mimi replied

"How long have you two known eachother anyway?" Patsy asked

"A few years" Andy replied

"Tell us, this is the perfect chance" Nina added as Andy shrugged

"I'll tell you, This Story starts off years ago in the city of Westridge" Andy trailed off into flashback.

, Back at this point Andy was eight years old living at the Westridge orphanage with a bunch of other kids. Andy was an unplanned child so he never met his dad, his mother also died early in his life. The Tiger cub was laying on his Bed wearing Jeans and a white T Shirt , He shared the room, with a six year old Boar named William Richards who was playing Tetris on his game boy wearing cargo short and a red sweater

"Willy turn that off, I'm Trying to sleep" Andy replied as William flipped the switch turning the game off.

"I was this close to beating it" William replied picking up a Rubik Cube as Andy turned to the wall. It was 6 in the morning, hopefully he could get some sleep before the others were up as he laid down waking up an hour later by tthe other kids as he rubbed his head

"Why do I Even bother" Andy replied getting up steched as he walked out of the room for breakfast.

"Andy sat next to William who was eating a bowl of cereal

"So are there any plans for today" William asked placing the spoon in his mouth

"Arcade" Andy shrugged as the kids had breakfast

"Hey Andy pass the milk" a girl cat asked as Andy handed her the carton as she poured it in her bowl. After breakfast the two boys left the orphanage walking down the road as the made their way down the craked and littered sidewalk making they're way to the arcade where they spent money they earned doing chores around the orphanage

"Wait So you're telling us you and Tusk were orphans" Patsy said confused

"Yeah, I was an unplanned child, as for Tusk, He's never told me about it" Andy said confirming her statment in a sense he had been interuppted

"It's personal" the Boar replied eating a smore

"Sorry" Patsy stated as Andy was waiting to continue the story


	2. The Red Tea House

The two made their way to the acrade opening the door walking into building which was filled with old aracde cabiniets

"How much money do you have on you?" William asked Andy as he dug into his pockets pulling out a few bills put them in the coin exchange as quarters fell out. they both picked up a share of the coins as they both headed to the games as they both put a quarter in the fighting game. on the screen to ninjas were fighting eachother.

The Two kids were playing games

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" Willam asked mashing buttons

"Chinese?" Andy replied fiddling the joystick as Andy's Ninja put William's in a chokehold as the boar mashed the button as his ninja broke free

"Fine with me" William said as his Ninja slammed Andy's face down on the sidewalk as he won putting his win on the scored board

"W-A-R" William entered

"Wait, what's your middle name?" Andy asked

"Angelo" Willam replied

"William Angelo Richards" Andy said

"What is there something funny about it, It's my dad's name" William replied as the two played the other games until they blew their quarters

"Okay, let's get lunch" Andy putting a finishing blow, beating William in a alien shooter putting down the gun shaped controller as the two left heading to the nearby chinese resturant as the entered a red wooden building called "The Red Tea House" causing the door to make a dinging sounds and two pandas were in the store, an old man behind the counter and a woman mopping

"Oh Hello boys" The old panda said behind the counter

"Mr. Ling, good to see you" William said

"What can I get for you today?" Mr. Ling asked

"I'll take the Chicken, with Fried Rice, and he'll take the Lo-Mien with Soup" Andy stated

"Of course, you two get the same thing everytime you come in, why do i even ask" The old panda replied walking to the kitchen speaking to the kitchen in chinese

"We have an order It's those boys from the orphanage, their usaul" Mr. Ling said

"Oh, i've been meaning to ask, why is this place called the Red _Tea_ _House_ " William asked

"Because It used to be a teahouse, before it was resturant, We just never updated the sign" Mrs. Ling asked going about her mopping

"How often do we come in here?" William asked pulling out his gameboy

"At least Twice a week, It's either here, the burder place or the Mexican resturant" Andy replied

"El Nachos Mas?" William stated

"Last time we ate there I had the shits for two days" Andy replied

"Plus they have very little vagan choices" William replied as the Ling Girl who served as the waitress walked out out the kitchcen appoching the them wearing a red chinese syle dress with a black bun in her hair with two golden chopsticks as she was carrying their food

"Here you go" The Girl said bowing formally before going back to the kitchen

"About Time" Willam joked as Andy broke his chopsticks apart to eat his food


	3. Protection

The two finished their meal putting the money on the table as they stood up leaving the restaurant as they walked back to the orphanage. Mrs. Ling was cleaning the table as she picked up the plate walking to the kitchen handing them to Mimi to wash as the young panda scrubbed the plates staking them as the bell dinged as the door opened. entering the restaurant was a 10 year old Gorilla

"Hello sir, what can i do for you?" Mr. Ling asked as he sat down

"I'm not here for the food" the gorilla said as they looked at eachother awkwardly

"Let me be clear, My Name is Two-Ton-Tony, I represent a group of youth known as the "Urban Predators", a group that has kindly offered to put you under protection for only 5% of your revenue" the Gorilla said pouring himself a cup of tea

"The Tea is for paying customers only" Mr. Ling replied

"So about my offer" Tony said sipping the tea as Mr. Ling was boiling with anger

"I'm am not intimidated by threats, And you will not receive a penny from me" The Panda replied

"Westridge is a dangerous place Mr. Ling, especially for an businessman as yourself, with a wife and kid, Would'nt you want assurance that nothing would happen to them" Tony asked

"If You Touch my wife or daughter I Swear I'll- Do what?!" Tony replied slamming the pot on the floor shattering

"You're a weak old man but don't worry, The Urban Predators don't hit girls, but you best think it over" Tony replied before flipping the table as he kicking the door as it splintered on his way out. The Gorilla walked to a custom made gas powered buggy driving off.

"Wait, if you weren't there how did you know what went on?" Almondine asked

"Mimi told me, she heard it from the kitchen" Andy replied

"I Can't wait to hear about you kicking some gorilla ass" Gretchen complemented haring the story get juicier"

"Beat him, Andy couldn't even throw a punch back then" Tusk replied as the kids were shocked

"Way to tell everyone" Andy said irritated as everyone looked at him

"Okay, No, I wasn't a Kung Fu expert yet, I wasn't born that way" The Tiger added

"So What Happened next" Amber replied eating a smore

"I'll Tell you" Andy stated

Back at the Orphanage the two were cleaning the bathroom floors to earn some cash

"I Don't know why we do this" William said running the mop across the floor

"Come on the money is good" Andy replied cleaning the sink as the two finished their chores and collecting their money putting it in a glass mason jar above Andy's bed.

"You wanna go play some ball" William offered to Andy picking up his basketball bouncing it to Andy as he caught it. the two left going around the back of the orphanage where their was a playground framed by a wire fence as the two began bouncing the ball

"Come on" William said as Andy shot it bouncing off the back, you're terrible at this game" William replied shooting as it went in.


	4. Dennis

On the other end of town the kart stopped at an abandoned building as Tony entered the brick building opening a door as he walked down a turning staircase as he brushed his hirt walking through a doorway where there was a dark green crocodile about 13 eating from a bowl of shrimp

"Sit down" The reptile boy said as tony did as instructed

"How was business today" The croc asked as Tony handed him an envelope full of money as he weighed it in his hand

"Tony, i'm gonna ask you a question, and be honest; Do i seem a bit different to you" The Crocodle asked

"No Dennis" Tony replied

"Really, Cause I thought I looked a bit bigger, maybe stronger" Dennis replied wiping the cocktail sauce from his mouth

"Well you are a strong individual" Tony complemented

"I thought So" Dennis said striking a pose

"Steven could you come in here for a sec?" Dennis asked as the six year old wolf how acted as Dennis' second in command approached

"Wait, Steven used to hang with extortionists?" Suzie asked

"Yeah, it's was a good lifestyle, but not to say it doesn't have regrets" The wolf replied

"Can I please get back to the story?" Andy asked

"Steven Do i look stronger than usual?" Dennis asked

"Why are you asking?" Steven asked

"Because This envelope feels light, but Tony would _never_ do that to me, so it _must be me_ Right?" Dennis asked

"It was the Ling, i couldn't get him to sign" Tony admitted as Dennis snapped his finger as Steven flipped the table over Tony grabbing a bat as Dennis' tone shifting to a more serious tone

"Tony, i expect you to be persuasive" Dennis replied

"I'm sorry, just don't hurt me, I know gators can be brutal" Tony pleaded as Dennis gave him an ice cold stare grabbing him by the throat holding

"Monkey, what did you just call me" Dennis replied throwing him down standing over him

"Oh Tony, you just messed up" Steven replied putting on hand on head

"I'm not a gator, I am a CROC-O-DILE, THERE"S A DIFFERENCE!" Dennis replied as Tony was shaking

"I'm feeling nice so i'm going to explain it, It's like calling a Grizzly Bear a Teddy Bear, Gator are bad, but crocs,Crocs are much, much worse" Dennis replied stepping on Tony's tail as he shrieked

"Boy what am i" Dennis asked with a fake nice attitude

"a croc" Tony replied

"I CAN"T HEAR YOU?" Dennis replied

"A CROCODILE!" Tony replied as Dennis eased his foot

"I Don't care what you have to do, get Ling to sign, This meeting is over; get outta my house" Dennis replied as Tony sprinted out

"I Think you might've been to hard on Tony" Steven replied

"Two words cub, Shock and Awe, to be efficient, in this life,if people fear you, you doing something right" Dennis replied .

Back at the orphanage William and Andy were laying on their beds

"Hey Andy, you notice The Ling girl?" William asked

"The waitress, what about her?" Andy asked

"I Think she winked at you today" William responded

"No she didn't" Andy said turning away

"You should talk to her, i mean we've been going the the Red Tea house since it opened up, we don't even know her name" William said

"Okay, we'll stop by tomorrow" Andy said turning off the lamp.


	5. Agreement

Can i tell the next part of the story?" Mimi asked roasting a marshmallow as andy shrugged

"I wasn't there when you were so okay" Andy replied as Mimi took over the story

It was near the morning as Mimi woke up getting off her bed she got dressed and did her hair as she was getting ready for work, the morning went by as routine as very few customers came in as Mimi was sitting at the table, it was a slow day as she finally noticed the door

"Father what happened to the door?" Mimi asked seeing the slit in the wooden frame

"Some punk came in here, try to get us to use a protection racket" Mr. ling replied

"What's a protection racket?" Mimi asked removing the sticks from her hair as she proceeded brushing her black hair

"It's when punks threaten you to give them money" Mr. Ling replied as the door dinger as they turned seeing Andy and William

"Seriously, that's all you wanted to tell" Andy said looking around the campfire as she shrugged

"I Just wanted to be the center of attention" The Panda admitted as andy continued the story.

Sorry, can i help you two?" Mr. Ling asked

"Yeah, the usual" Andy said as they walked to the table where they usually sat.

"Remember, conversation" William said Mimi walked up the them bringing them each a soda smiling

"Thanks, you know you should wear a nametag or something, so i could know your name and thank you?" Andy replied

"Oh, it's Mimi" the panda said blushing

"That's a beautiful name" Andy said as she handed the boys their canned drinks as the flipped the tabs

"Oh Mimi, i was wondering, If you'd like to hang with us sometime" Andy offered as she smiled

"I'll ask my mother and father, but i don't see why not, they keep teeling me to try to be more social" Mimi replied walking back to the kitchen

"I Think that went rather well" William said

'You think so William" Andy replied as the two were waiting for their meals as their food arrived

"My mom said I can get off at 3:00" Mimi replied dropped their food off as she walked back to the kitchen.

The two were eating as the door to the resturant shattered as Tony, Steven and Dennis entered the building

"What the hell?" Mr. Ling stated seeing

"You the prick who refused protection?" Steven replied spitting a toothpick

"Who are you, and nice do" Andy said sarcastically looking at his pink hair

"What you say?" Steven asked approching Andy

"Hey you know where you get your hair products, and I doubt it's the men's department" Andy replied as Steven slugged Andy in the face

"Steven be civil" Dennis said holding a black cane

"I Told you punks get out" Mr. Ling said

"Leave" William added

"We're not leaving until you agree to our terms" Steven replied

"How about a challange, if we win, you scram, you win, The Ling's will pay you" William stated

"What kind of challenge?" Dennis asked

"Basketball" William replied

"Three on three" Dennis propsed

"Deal" William agree as they shook hands


	6. Practice

The six agreed to play on friday at The den of the Urban Predotars as the three Urban predators left the resturant leaving Andy, William and Mimi

"You really think you can win?" Mimi asked the two as they were confident

"Don't worry, William is unbeatable in basketball" Andy said.

"I'll be glad to help" Mimi said as she got off work to practice with the boys.

William taught them both some basic manuvers as they caught on pretty easy.

The three were in the orphanange court praticing

"You really believe we can win don't you" Mimi said admiring their confidince

"You just have to have faith" William said chucking the ball as it swished thru the net as the kids clapped

"Faith, more like sensibility" The heard seeing Dennis and Steven

"The hell are you two doing here" Andy said looking at tthe two as Steven snatched the ball landing a shot

"Just thought we'd stop by, watch the competition" Dennis said uncapping a bottle of water watching William

"Here Piggy, your game looks thirsty, here some water" Dennis mocked sparying his shirt with water

"You're gonna pay for that!" William replied rushing the Dennis as Andy held him back

"He ain't worth it William" Andy replied as the boar calmed down wringing out his shirt as Dennis snapped his fingers and Steven left with them

"I know where you live" William stated trying to pose threat

"I really hate those guys" Mimi replied watching the two walk away

"William keep a cool head" Andy told his friend as he nodded

"Guess so" the boar said fully calmed down as the kids continued practicing.

It was Wensday evening as the two were in their bedroom laying down looking at the ceiling

"I'm really confident in our skills" Andy said laying on his bed as William was just laying still on his bed as Andy looked over to him

"Yeah" William replied half heartily, not really paying attention

"I'm being serious, there's no way they could easily beat us, our skill is amazing" the Tiger stated

"I Guess" William replied still laying down keeping his eyes to the wall

"What's on your mind?" Andy asked looking at his freind

"That asshole Dennis" William replied turning towards Andy

"Listen, let's just beat him, maybe he'll leave us alone" Andy replied

"beat him, beat him up is what we should do" William replied

"Let's just focus on the game" Andy said turning the lamp off as he went to bed. Andy awoke in the middle of the night getting up as he walked down the stairwell to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water gulping it down. he made his back up the bed room noticing William's lamp was on as he approched the bed

"William, turn out your lamp" Andy said shaking the lump under his bed as the ball rolled out revealing a pile of clothes

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Andy replied pissed seeing the empty bed.


	7. Raising The Stakes

On the edge of town William was in the Urabn predators den brusied

"Did you really, think you could beat me Piggy" Dennis said

"I'm sick of you calling out my friends, I'm sick of you being mean, and i sick of your stupid cajun accent" William replied clotting Dennis in the head as the croc picked up throwing him as he put the young boar in headlock grabbing his left tusk firmly

"Squeal for me Piggy" Dennis replied pulling as the Boar grunted.

Outside of the den a cracking sound followed by a loud scream was heard.

"So That's how Tusk lost his tusk?" Amber asked

"That's what he told me" Andy replied

"Just shut up,get back to the story" Tusk said"

"What the hell" Tony said playing cards with Steven as Dennis walked out

"Dennis, what was that sound" Tony asked as the croc played the tusk on the card table

"That is why I'm in charge, Tony please show our guest out" Dennis replied as the gorillia put his card hand down.

. William was rushed to the hospital, outside his room andy was waiting with Mimi

"I Can't believe it" Andy said freaking out

"Andy chill" Mimi replied trying to calm him down

"Chill, my boy got his damn tusk ripped out, if we can't find a third player, we're gonna have to forfeit" Andy replied

"Maybe not" They heard as the turned seeing Steven at the vending machine

"I'm gonna kill you, you motherfu- Before you finish that sentence, just know I had nothing to do with what happened to you friend" the wolf replied

"What are you saying?" Mimi asked confused

"You need a third player, I Can help you" Steven explianed

"You're on the other team" Andy said as Steven handed him a card, That kid a good player, and boxer, he got kicked out of the league for hospitalizing a kid, he's all you got" Steven said walking away as the two went to check on William.

The kid was in the medical bed

"So what's the news?" Andy asked concern

"Dotors said I should recover fine" William replied looking away

"William, never do something crazy like that ever again" Andy demanded

"I had to shut him up" William replied

"Next time you try that hero shit, you might not walk away" Andy replied

"I'm just glad you're alright" Mimi said looking at William as they both left the room making their way to the waiting room where they sat

"I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this shit" Andy said putting a few coins in the machine as a candy bar and a soda can popped out, he unwrapped it taking a bite

"Hey You Gonna share" Mimi asked as he handed her the bar as took a bite out of it

"Wasn't all that bad, plus I really like hanging out with you " Mimi said handing the bar back to andy as he took another bite washing it down with a sip of soda.

Mimi was shaking nervously

"Mimi, what wrong, I know you worried about William" Andy replied as she put her hands around his head kissing him. This caught the tiger by surprise as he spit choclate bits and soda all over the panda as they both looked at eachother nervously.


	8. Starting The Game

The two left the hospital checking the card

"Let's check this guy out" Andy said looking at the directions on the card as the entered a fight club type building

"Any information on this guy, Steven told us about?" Mimi asked

"Card says his name is Jack Micheals, he won a guilded glove a few years back but got got kicked out of the youth boxing league for hospitalizing another kid in the ring, spends his timein underground fights" Andy replied

"That's Him" Andy added looking some seeing a Kangaroo in blue short boxing a bear in red short as blows were being traded

"DYNAMITE... BITCH" Jack yelled slugging The bear as he flew out of the ring as a bell dinged

"Winner, the Outback Bomber" The refree said as the crowd cheer as Jack struck a pose

"Undefated!" The Kangaroo said walking out of the ring walking the the empty gym wiping himself with a cloth as he drank from the water bottle. as andy approched him

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Jack asked

"Steven told us, you could help us in our basketball game against Dennis" Andy said as jack was socking the bag

"That i could" Jack said socking the bag

"So... are you in" Andy asked as jack eased up the bag

"i'm not really a joiner, but I'll do anything to piss Dennis off" Jack said.

"Great Jack, meet us at the Westridge ophanage at 11:00 in the morning" Andy said as the two walked leaving the gym. the two were walking down the street

"This is my stop, see you tomorrow" Mimi said walking to her house and Andy made the final strech home alone. usally the walk would be made with William and his gameboy with 8 bit sounds flooding the air, but it was dreadfully quiet.

upon making his way home Andy ate his dinner alone as he went up to his room laying in bed turning the light off.

The next morning Andy woke up getting dressed in a wife-beater and shorts as he ate a bowl of cereal it was nine in the morning as he went around back carrying William's basketball, sitting on the bench, bouncing it as Mimi sat beside him wearing shorts and a t shirt, Jack was bere chested wearing his boxing shorts

"Good you made it" Andy said

"Yeah, it'll be fun whooping you" Dennis said spinning a black basketball. he Steven and Tony were wearing there usual garb as The three laughed

"Dennis, you and your boys are seriously not playing in leather and denim" Andy said as Tony pulled out a coin

"Shirts vs skins" Dennis demanded

"my coin so i get to call it" Tony said flipping it

"heads" The croc said catching it landed on heads

"take em off" Dennis said as Andy took his shirt off

"You two girl" Dennis said as mimi took her shirt off wearing a training bra.

"let's get this game on" Tony said bouncing the ball to Dennis

I'm gonna enjoy every second of it" Dennis replied.


	9. Departure

The game started as the six kids as Dennis checked the ball to Andy who dribbled it

tossed the ball to jack who shot it bouncing off the rim, Tony chucked it to Steven who sunk it in the net. the wolf caught the rebound sinking it again setting the score at two to one as Mimi caught the ball

"Shoot it" Jack said as the Panda did so sinking it in

"Nice hustle" Dennis said smacking Mimi's rear as she gave him a cold look

"I'm Not even on your team" Mimi replied

Tony was dribbling the ball as he rushed to the net slam dunking it

Dennis was dribbling as Andy checked him sinking the ball tying up.

The game went on as Mimi tried to sink a ball as she was being checked she tossed it bouncing off the back as she throw it landing it, the score was tied 9-9 as the were on the last basket as Dennis was running with the ball as the entire team caught him at the halfway mark he he throw the ball as the bouncing in the rim landing in the neat

"Game, bring me my money by Monday" Dennis said snapping his fingers as the Urban predators left. the three were left in the feild sitting on the bench

"Wait you lost?" Patsy said as the kids were shocked

"Yes we lost, Tusk was our star player and he was in the hospital" Andy stated

"If I was there, we would've won" Tusk replied

"I can't believe we lost" Andy said in disbelief. as Mimi patted his back

"I'm sorry, I let you down" the tiger said to Mimi

"it's Okay, it wasn't your fault" Mimi said trying to make him feel better

"Dennis isn't getting away with this" Andy replied as jack left

"Sorry, you lost" Jack said leaving.

At the Urban Predator Dennis was sitting at the table wearing William's tusk in a necklace

"I really Wish You'd reconsider Steven" Dennis said formally

"I just I should go my my own way" the wolf said leaving the group as Dennis grabbed his shoulder firmly

"Steven, You know I run a demanding environment, but you're my Friend and second in command, I respect your wish to leave" Dennis said

"I glad so" Steven said

"Steven" Dennis called as the wolf turned around

"feel free to come back at anytime" Dennis said as Steven placed his denim vest with the Urban Predator patch on the table walking out

"Dennis, i know you, you've never let anyone leave" Tony said playing solitaire

"That is true" the Crocodile said taking Steven vest hanging it up

"So why are you letting Steven out?" Tony asked

"He's been with me since the beginning, he's been loyal, a good predator and a damn good friend, he's like a brother to me" Dennis replied

"never seen that side of you" Tony replied

"There's a saying Tony, if you love something you set it free, If it comes back, then it's yours" Dennis replied seeing the metal door close.

"So Dennis just let you leave?" Amber said confused

"He's not _that_ bad, once you know him" Steven replied.


	10. As The Fire Goes Out

Andy was sitting at the Red Tea House who William who just got out of the infirmary as he picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks as Mimi was sitting besides them

"I Can't believe you lost" William said eating the rice in his bowl

"It was a fair game" Andy said

"If I hadn't picked them damn fight we would've won, It's my fault" William replied

"There's no way you could've known, If anyone's at fault it's Dennis" Mimi said drinking a cup of tea as the door opened as Dennis walked with Tony behind him weilding a bat

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here after what you did" William said boiling with anger

"Piggy, shut your mouth" Dennis said approching Mr. Ling

"A deals a deal" Dennis said as Ling hestatingly handing him a stack of money

"So satisfying to see other know they can't fuck with you" Dennis said countin the bills walking by the table swatting mimi's Back as Andy stood up

"That's it" Andy said standing up as Tony drew out the bat

"Tony halt" Dennis oredered as he did so

"You really think you can hurt me" Dennis saidas Andy dragged him into the kitchen

"I'm gonna teach you some respect" Andy said as Dennis throw him on the table picking up a knife

Your little Piggy squealed when i trashed him, what about you Kitten, you goona scream for me" Dennis said a strength in Andy unlocked as he socked Dennis in the Jaw holding him over a vat of Hot Won Ton Soup

"I'VE HAD WITH YOU, YOU EXTORTING, SCALY, STREET-WALKING, TWO-FACED-COIN-USING, TEAR-EVERYONE-DOWN-SO-YOU-CAN-RISE-MOTHERFUKKKKKAAAA!" Andy yelled puhing Dennis' headin the pot of scalding hot water as it fell over him as the Crocodile screamed as burns coated his body as his skin ressembled melted cheese

"You motherfucker" Dennis replied curling in fetus postion

"Tony...do with him...w...whatever you like" Dennis stuttered as Tony walked foreward

'One more step, I'm Throwing Dennis out the window" Andy replied

"Stop" Dennis ordered as Andy dragged him to William and Mimi

"Say You're sorry" Andy replied

"Willaim, i'm sorry for ripping your tusk out," Dennis replied

"Mimi i'm sorry for harassing you" Dennis pleaded

"Now SCRAM, Split the scene, get outta here!" Andy yeleld as Dennis waddled out

"You're boy's adult Tusk's will grow, what am I gonna do about my skin Andy Chang" Dennis replied getting in the back of the cart as the kids cheered as Andy took a pose

"let it be known, If anyone fucks around in the town, they best see me" Andy said as his legendary status began as the Kid who beat Dennis.

"And that's how it went down" Andy said to the campers

"But there are so many loose ends" Samson stated

"After the Tea House Incident Me, Tusk, Mimi, Jack and Steven formed the Hot Peppers and Dynamite crew" Andy stated.

"And Every word of it is true" Mimi added

"We'll It's getting late, let's get back to camp" Miss Doe said leaving with Miss Mucus and the squirrels to Acorn Flats and Lumpus and Slinkman gathered up the beans heading to Camp Kidney. as Andy and Tusk we're left around the Fire

"I'm Sorry William" Andy said watching the fire go out

"It was a long time agao" Tusk replied.


End file.
